Chamber of Secrets and Minecraft:kid mode crossover!
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: We all know about the original,but what if Jessie was the one to be writing in the diary? What if she started distancing herself from others? Read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on,you three! Hurry up!" Mrs Redstone walked ahead of both her daughters and her son.

"We're coming, Mum!" Petra snapped at her little sister,Jessie was falling behind with her trunk. Understandable,considering the thing was bigger than she was. Her older brother Axel was helping her without her family ran through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters

"Good. We're on time." Mrs Redstone murmured.

"On time?! We're early!" Petra cried.

"Exactly! Axel came up.

"Well,Petal,punctuality is important. Now you two will look after your sister,won't you?" She added looking protectively over at her youngest child.

"Mum! I'm eleven years old! I can look after _myself_." Jessie protested,dragging her trunk behind her. "You're much smaller than everyone else." Argued Mrs Redstone. Jessie pouted.

"Don't give me that look,it makes your face look ugly." Mrs Redstone told her daughter.

"Oh,you three better get in the train." Mrs Redstone sighed. The siblings went into the train and found an compartment with Petra's friend in it. The train started to move. "Bye,Mum!" Jessie, Petra and Axel yelled out of the window. "Why does Mum always act like I'm still a baby? I'm eleven!" Jessie whined.

"Well,I'm not mum!" Petra snapped. At that,Olivia,Petra's friend put down her book."Who's that,Petra?" She asked.

"That's Jessie. My sister. She's starting her first year Jessie,this is Olivia. She's my best friend and roommate." Petra told her."Hi,Olivia!" Jessie squeaked.

"Hi." Olivia went back to her book.

For most of the train ride,the four chatted. Suddenly,the door opened to reveal a pretty girl about thirteen with long, curly golden hair and sky-blue eyes. "You four really need to change. We're arriving." She told them, then walked out.

"Who's that and why was she wearing a badge?" asked Jessie as she changed.

"That's Lunatic from my year! Looks like she's a prefect." Axel mused.

"Do you still have a crush? Her name's not really Lunatic,Jessie,Axel just calls her that because he's sour that she turned him down when he asked her to Hogsmeade. I still can't believe she's fifteen,though,she can still pass as a third-year!" Petra whispered.

The train stopped and the group stepped out. "Firs' years this way!" Called a voice.

"Off you go Jessie,and if anyone bothers you,tell us and we'll sort them out!" Petra told her sister. Jessie nodded. Then she ran off to join the other first years. After paddling across the lake,they got in the hall.

Soon,the sorting hat shouted,"Redstone Jessica!" Jessie hurried up to the stool and took several turns on jumping onto it. There were some shocked whispers of her incredibly small height. The hat was set on her head. "Another Redstone! I know what to do! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The gryffindor table cheered as she walked over and a little girl Jessie's age moved over to make space. "Hi,I'm Lavender." Lavender whispered.

"I'm Jessica,but you can call me Jessie." Jessie whispered.

After the sorting and the feast was finished,the first years went into their Jessie was sure that everyone had gone to sleep,she pulled out a book and started writing.

 **Author's note.**

 **First chapter completed! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Tom! :D" Jessie wrote.

"Hello,Jessie,what took so long?"

"My first day of-"

"Jessie? Are you awake?" asked a voice. Jessie hurriedly shoved the diary under her pillow as the covers were lifted off her head.

It was Ruby Goodwing, a pure-blood witch. She was, in reality,average height but next to Jessie,she looked like a giant. "Ruby? Why are you awake?" asked Jessie. Ruby looked miserable. "I'm homesick." She whispered. "Are you two awake as well?" asked Lavender while Emily peered over.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice from behind the door before it opened,much to the girls' shock. It was Luna-Lily Evergreen from the train. "Ruby was homesick." Jessie replied.

Luna looked sympathetic. "Everyone goes through that,don't worry,it'll get better. Maybe you'll get a letter from your parents in the morning? Anyway,try to sleep girls,lessons start tomorrow." Luna said,before walking out.

"She's nice,my brother told me that prefects are awful." Ruby stated.

"You know,my brother has a crush on her,she turned him down when he asked her out and now he calls her Lunatic,he definitely forgot the 'Lily' on the hyphen." Jessie giggled.

"Luna-Lily,that translates to Moon-flower,it sounds strange,but it kind of suits her." Lavender stated. All the girls agreed. "She's on a different planet compared to the other prefects." Emily nodded.

"We should probably get to sleep." Jessie suggested. They all nodded and went back to sleep,except from Jessie. "Sorry,Ruby was homesick." she wrote in the diary.

"That's fine Jessie,who's Ruby?" Tom wrote back.

"She's a girl in my dorm and she's a lot taller than me." Jessie wrote back.

"Is she very tall?" asked Tom

"No,I'm just the same size as an average four-year-old,she's really average height." Jessie wrote back.

She wrote to Tom all about her size,her brother's crush on Luna-Lily Evergreen and her dorm mates for almost the whole night and abruptly fell asleep.

 **Author's note.**

 **There's the second chapter! On to the review!**

 **AziCat: Thanks!:D Actually, her wand is rose wood with a unicorn hair core.**

 **Cya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast,The first-years,along with other years got their timetables. "Oh no!" Ruby cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessie in alarm.

"We've got potions today,Wednesday and Friday! Tom said that the professor hates Gryffindor and he's awful" wailed Ruby.

"Maybe he was joking around? He told you that prefects are awful but,Luna's nice." Lavender pointed out.

"Are you talking about Lunatic Evergreen?" asked Axel. Luna looked up from her toast,surprised and looking like she was trying not to laugh ."My name is Luna-Lily,not Lunatic,Axel,I'm in your class,remember?" Luna reminded him. Her boyfriend,Jake,however had a different reaction and glared at him. "Back off,Redstone." He snapped,before returning to his bacon. Luna tapped him and asked him something as though nothing had happened.

The owls abruptly flew in and started delivering letters and packages to the students. Some of the students got quite a lot. A small first-year ravenclaw got a parcel and immediately opened it to reveal a book,a second-year gryffindor got a howler about flying a car to Hogwarts that seemed to go on forever and Luna-Lily Evergreen got both a letter and a rectangle-shaped parcel. She opened the letter and and quickly stuffed the parcel in her bag. Jake tapped her on the shoulder and Jessie could just hear the words book,disguise and charms.

After breakfast,Lavender led the other three girls to the first lesson which was Transfiguration. After about half an hour into the lesson,both Jessie and Lavender had both transfigured their matchsticks into very blunt needles. "How did you two do that? I tried all lesson but my matchstick only turned grey!" Ruby whined as the four wandered out the classroom. "Our needles were very blunt though, Ruby and it's only the first lesson." Jessie pointed out. Ruby brightened at that.

"What's next?" asked Emily,tossing her long dark red hair out of her eyes.

"Potions,then break. You and I better tie our hair back" Jessie replied,scanning the timetable and handing Emily a dark green hair tie before tying her own hair into a high ponytail both Lavender and Ruby had already tied their hair so,they simply stood and watched.

"Oh no,time for the moment of truth." Ruby opened the door and the four trooped in and sat together in pairs. Jessie and Ruby and Lavender and Emily. The teacher looked frightening,he looked like a vampire."There will not be any foolish wand-waving in this class." His voice was low,but the class caught all of what he said and shot each other nervous glances. Then the torment began.

They were brewing a shrinking potion and Jessie had stopped to talk to Emily behind her. "Miss Redstone! Kindly tell the class why you think your little chat with Miss Sparkle is more important than paying attention to your potion." Snape sneered. Ruby's short temper got the better of her. " _Petrificus totalus!_ "She shouted, waving her froze and fell back.

"Ruby! What did you do?!" Lavender squeaked in horror.

"What? Wasn't it good enough? Fine. _Stupi-_ "

"No! You shouldn't do that to teachers!" Emily cried. Jessie on the other hand was laughing.

"No potions today! We can all go!" She yelled gleefully and all the first-year students raced out cheering.

After locking Snape up in his storage cupboard, girls ran out of out of potions,laughing. "I liked potions!" Giggled Ruby.

The first-years decided the best place to go was their respective common rooms. What they didn't know was that that was that was where the seventh years were studying. The more studious seventh years got angry and chased the first years around Hogwarts for the rest of their hour.

"Hey,Jessie,what did you just have?" asked Petra as she caught up to the girls.

"Getting chased around Hogwarts by seventh years." Jessie spat out the word like it was poison."Unlucky." Petra smiled before walking off,obviously not noticing what her sister had just said. Ruby had gone pale.

"Is that your sister? She beat Tom up last year!" Ruby cried.

"Oh,Thomas Goodwing? He was stalking Petra around the school." Jessie said looked fierce. "How he managed to be a Gryffindor is beyond me,he should of been a _Slytherin_."

"Hi Luna." Maria waved at her friend who walked over with a serious expression on her face. "Do you know any good charms to disguise something?" she asked urgently."Yes, but why? Didn't you already get that sorted out?" asked Maria.

"Yes,but," Luna broke off,glanced around to see no one was watching and pulled out the book her mother had sent her. "Oh,right." After Maria had shown Luna how to cast the charm,she told her about what had happened before break.

"The kids just burst in cheering,I don't know _why_ they weren't in lessons,apparently the same went for the other houses,but,basically,let's just say we gave the first-years a _lot_ of exercise...by chasing them around Hogwarts until break time!" Maria threw her hand in the air dramatically. Luna sighed. "Don't tell me you hexed them too."

"I didn't,although I did have a weapon,namely, a thick hardback book's spine!" Maria cheered. Luna shook her head.

 _After break_

Axel groaned as he glanced his time table. Jessie was walking past and stared up at him."What's up?" asked Petra who was also walking past. A familiar blonde-haired girl hurried over. "I'm sorry but,you'll all be late for your next lesson." Luna said apologetically."Don't you have anything better to do,Lunatic? At least the teachers actually like you. you waltzed in when the lesson was over twice and you still didn't get detention! " Axel snapped. Luna went pink and was saved from answering by Jessie

"What do you two have?" asked Jessie.

"Potions." Luna replied,sounding a little crestfallen.

"No need to go to that lesson!" Jessie giggled.

"Why?" asked Petra suspiciously. Jessie tapped her nose.

"Jessica Alice Redstone! What did you do?!" Petra snapped.

"Ruby did the full body bind curse on the vampire." Jessie snickered,before running off to charms. Petra rolled her eyes and went to transfiguration,muttering something that sounded like,'little sisters'.

No one noticed that Luna had run off while Petra was yelling at Jessie and she came back looking pale. "Come on." She ordered Axel,who didn't move.

"I'm older than you." he retorted.

"Only by a few months and I'm prefect. Come on,Axel Redstone,before I take points off Gryffindor!" Luna snapped. "Why do I have to come?" Axel complained. They had gotten near the potions lab.

"Because it was your little sister's friend who did the full body-bind curse on Professor Snape." Luna replied. Axel rolled his eyes and opened the door,not noticing Luna start to look nauseous."Oh,and that makes me-HEY LUNATIC,YOU DO NOT GET TO RUN OFF ON ME!" Axel yelled at Luna as she suddenly turned and ran off for the second time in about ten minutes.

After about five minutes,Luna came back. "What was that all about?" asked Axel.

"Nothing!" Luna said quickly and hurried into the classroom. It looked like everyone in their class had noticed Snape wasn't there and had gone elsewhere,as it was empty. Luna opened a closet and jumped as Snape fell out at her feet. Luna quickly cast the counter charm and soon Snape was right again.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm leavng it there.**

Cya! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie was starting to think that DADA was completely pointless. For one,the teacher was incredibly narcissistic,considering he had given the class a quiz about himself. Still,Jessie was having fun seeing all the rude answers Ruby was writing.

 _What is Lockhart's favourite colour?_

 _Your mum_

 _What is Lockhart's biggest ambition?_

 _What ambition? THIS QUIZ IS STUPID LIKE YOU!_

And so on.

When Lockhart gathered up all of the quizzes,he frowned at Ruby. "Have you been talking to my second cousin? She pulled the same thing on me as well." He pulled out a sheet of paper and turned it around. It was nothing like Ruby's,instead of rude answers,it was a full essay,saying that this was a ridiculous quiz and that she wouldn't take it,even under the cruciatus and the imperius curse combined. Then Lockhart dismissed the lesson.

"Wow,whoever's Lockhart's cousin-" Ruby started.

"Second cousin." Jessie interjected.

"-Has it a lot harder than us." Ruby finished,scanning the rest of the essay.

"Yeah,I don't know what was holding me back from running out of the classroom the first moment I got." Emily agreed.

"But he's a great teacher." Lavender said dreamily. Her friends stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey! They're the ones who got 250 points _each_ taken off Gryffindor!" Someone yelled.

"Run!" Jessie yelled to the other girls before taking off running. They ran to the bathroom and locked themselves into a cubicle just as someone else ran into another cubicle and violently threw up. "You really need to see a doctor,that's seven times you've done that now." Myrtle told the girl in the other cubicle.

"There's really no point. It's just going to keep happening for nine months." The girl said miserably. The girls could tell she had a soft voice that also made her sound slightly breathless. Then she gave a forced-sounding laugh. "Morning sickness,it should have been called 'All day sickness'."

"Wait,you're pregnant?" Myrtle sounded shocked. The girl sighed

"Yes. And there's no point in telling me that I could have used protection either. You can't use protection on pregnancy potions. I didn't even realise I was-wait,are we being watched?"

"Ruby! You were breathing too loud!" Jessie hissed,just the girl cast alohomora on the door. They could see she was underweight,had sky-blue eyes and and long golden hair,it was Luna-Lily Evergreen.

"What are you four doing?!" She demanded,her voice rose a few pitches.

"You're _pregnant_?" Jessie looked at Luna's stomach.

"One,you,should be in lessons,two,yes,I'm a few weeks pregnant." Luna got out her wand and pointed it at the girls. "I'm really sorry about this,girls,but I really can't take a risk."

"You can't hide a baby!" Lavender pointed out.

"I can temporarily. _Obliviate._ "

 **Author's note.**

 **Well,since no one's really looking at this,I can basically do whatever I want,right? On to the review!**

 **Guest:Yep. She's pregnant,as it's shown in this chapter.**

 **Cya! :)**


End file.
